marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 188
. Spider-Man discovered this hideout back in - . The battle takes them to the air, where the Vulture reiterates his desire to kill Spider-Man as one of his dying acts. Spider-Man doesn't understand why the Vulture would murder people and cause more pain and misery in his final days, that he should go down like a man. The Vulture explains that he will die like his namesake, but not before he kills Spider-Man. Meanwhile, at Aunt May's house, the police have arrived and assured her and Mary Jane that they are doing everything they can to find Peter after he was taken hostage by the Vulture. Aunt May is in hysterics because the Vulture is the same man responsible for killing his fiancee, Nathan Lubenski, and she wants them to find her nephew.The Vulture played a part in the death of Nathan Lubenski, as seen in . As the police head out, Aunt May goes back to her usual doting demeanor and tells the offices to be careful. As they drive away, the detective thinks that Peter is lucky to have two women rooting for him and hopes that his luck hasn't run out. As he says this, a man with a fiendish grin appears lurking in the shadows next to the Parker home. While back in New Jersey, Spider-Man and the Vulture continue to struggle high above the sky. When the wall-crawler grabs the Vulture in a headlock, the villain has a moment of inspiration. Ripping open the front of his costume, he jacks up the power output on his flying harness to dangerous levels. This begins bombarding both with electromagnetic waves. While Spider-Man is disorientated, the Vulture flies high up into the air hoping to destroy them both in a spectacular explosion. However, things don't go as plan, as the flying harness overheats and catches fire. As the flames begin to engulf him, Adrian Toomes begins to panic. Quick thinking, Spider-Man rips off the remains of the harness and the Vulture's burning wings. As they fall, Spider-Man spins a parachute out of webbing. As the Vulture protests, the wall-crawler also shoots webbing down to the ground in the hopes of creating cushioning their fall. The two have a rough landing but are unhurt. The Vulture bounces off the web-cushion and lands in a nearby stream, putting out the remaining fire. Utterly defeated, Adrian Toomes asks Spider-Man why he won't let him die and breaks down into tears. For a moment, the web-slinger can only stand in silence watching his enemy cry. Finally, Spider-Man responds, he tells the Vulture that it is not going to be that easy and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt. Later, at the Parker home, Aunt May, Mary Jane, and officers left on the scene rush to the door when they hear someone knocking. There, they find Spider-Man holding out a defeated Vulture. The Vulture makes a pitiful apology for terrorizing May and her family. May angrily scolds the Vulture, wishing his death be a long and painful one. The Vulture agrees that is what he deserves and offers no resistance when the police put handcuffs on him and take him away. With the risis over, Spider-Man turns to leave, but Mary Jane asks him if her husband Peter Parker is okay.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple. The wall-crawler tells them that Peter is safe and sound, and that after freeing him he sent Parker home in a cab. To the wall-crawler's surprise, Aunt May kisses him on the cheek and thanks the masked hero for everything he has done. Spider-Man tells her it was his pleasure and swings away. After watching the hero swing away, Mary Jane and Aunt May go back inside and find Peter waiting on the couch for them. They are happy to see him alive and well and they all hug together. The next day, May pays a visit to Adrian Toomes at the local jail. Toomes thinks that the woman has come to humiliate him some more. However, May explains that she has come to say that what she said the night before was full of absolute hatred because she still blames the Vulture for Nathan's death. However, neither has much time left in the world and May does not want to live the rest of her life with hate in her heart. She goes on to say that while she cannot go on hating him, she cannot forgive him, as that is something between the Vulture and God. With that, May turns and leaves, leaving Adrian Toomes to quietly ponder her words. As May leaves the police station, she is surprised to be approached by Harry Osborn. She notices that Harry has is acting strange, but agree to bring a gift to Peter and Mary Jane.Aunt May is unaware that Harry had become the Green Goblin again, as seen in - . He warns her to be gentle with the package because it is fragile and then leaves, telling her that he is going on a trip. That evening, Harry Osborn is in an abandoned warehouse conducting an experiment. Sitting in a giant vat of chemicals, Harry exposes himself to the Goblin formula, finally driving himself totally insane. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Detective Brodsky * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** ** *** Vulture's Hideout Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}